Horror Vacuum
by wolvster
Summary: Weapon X stands on trial and Logan is called up as witness. Please R&R! Part 4
1. Part 1

Title: Horror Vacuum

Disclaimer: Please can I have Logan? *Puppy dog eyes* No? Grrr....okay then, fine he's all yours. L

Summary: Weapon X stands on trail and Logan is called up as witness

Rating: Probably PG, we're talking Logan after all....

Warning:I am not familiar with the justice system in America or Canada. That's why I wrote this from Logan's perspective. I figured he wouldn't know these things very well either. As for the terms I had to use, I'm sorry if it's not correct. Besides that, my grammar is probably horrible, sorry 'bout that.

Note:   _Italics are thoughts_

Telepathic conversation__

            Flashback

**Horror Vacuum **

This is the day. I'm not sure what to feel. Happiness?  Relief? Anger? Hate? Are those the emotions that I'm supposed to feel? I don't feel like that… I feel…I feel…Scared. And empty. 

That's what I'm feeling. But scared of what? Scared of them? Scared of myself? I'm not sure. The only thing that's sure is that I have to face them, face what they've done to me. And the worst, telling everything to people I've never seen, telling it to strangers. I don't know if I can do that. I've never told everything to anyone, not even my friends. Not even to myself. As I think about it now I realize that I've always denied it to myself. 

But anyway it's going to happen today. Today is the day that Weapon X stands on trail. Most of them scientists are dead, but the ones who aren't are charged with crimes against humanity. And I'm witness…the only one who survived their actions.  Well there's Sabretooth, but the day he's in a courtroom is the day he's convicted himself. So I'll have to convince the jury on my own. Chuck helps me a lot, but I'm still afraid that I'll screw it up and they set those mad scientists free. 

Oh well, we'll see. I take a deep breath. I put on that damn tie and off I go. 

Chuck's talking to me on the way, but I don't listen. I want to, but the only things I can think about is are they. Remember what they looked like when I laid there; cut open from head to toe. Faceless people. The monsters that haunt me in my sleep. What would they look like now? Are they still like that? Or are they just normal people, who have a normal life, live in a normal town, have normal children and grandchildren whom they tell about the good old days, tell how great life was, about the careers they've made? How great it was to see your test-subject in pain, to hear 'it' screaming, while they're writing down how fast 'it' healed?

Would they feel sorry? Regret what they've done?

"Logan? Logan? Are you listening?"

A hand touches my shoulder. I jump slightly, too deep in thought to notice Chuck talking to me. 

"Sorry, didn't hear ya." He looks concerned and I feel a little bit guilty for not listening to him. He helped me a lot the past few weeks, not only with the technical stuff which comes with a trail, but also as my psychologist and even more important; as my friend. The others help me a lot too; they think they know how hard this is for me. Thank God they'll never know how it really feels. I wouldn't wish this on anyone.

"Logan are you alright?"

I pause. What am I supposed to say? Be tough and say I'm fine? That I've never felt better? That'd be a lie and he would know it… 

"No. I'm not alright." He looks at me waiting for me to go on. 

"I keep thinking 'bout them. What they'll look like." 

"I see. What do you think they will look like?"

"I don't know. What do you think?"

"I'm afraid I don't know either."

Silence.

"Logan, they have a videotape."

" A videotape?"

"Yes, they've found it in the complex. I heard it this morning from Ben Johnson, our contact. They will show it in court." 

"What kind of tape?" I know the answer before I ask the question. A cold feeling starts to form in my stomach.

"A security tape or some sort. You're on it… They've probably left it by accident. The rest of the building was empty." 

I remember the camera's hanging everywhere. Recording me while I slept, when I walked to my cell, when I ate, …when they're experimenting on me. My mouth goes dry. A vile taste enters the back of my throat, I swallow, but it won't go away. I close my eyes tight and inhale slowly. Somewhere next to me I hear Chuck asking me how I feel. I hear him asking the driver to pull over. " No…it's okay. Go on. I 'm fine…"

"Logan are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm okay. Go on."

"Alright then." Pause. "So you know what's on the tape?"

"Yeah…I guess so."

"You don't want to talk about it?" Rhetorical question. He already knows the answer. 

"No."  I think about it for a while. What will happen when they'll show it? What if I go feral, what if the images evoke my bestial rage? Chuck has promised to mentally monitor me and intervene as soon as it goes wrong. He'll stop it, I'm sure. But it's still a risk.

The car stops. We're there. I help Chuck with his wheelchair and we enter the building. It's busy here and there are many different smells. I don't like it. Way to crowded. I check the place for exits, something I always do. Maybe I'm too paranoid, but then again you never know. And the security guards with their guns aren't soothing my paranoia either.

We stand in the large hall for a moment undecided what to do next. Just as I start to move the wheelchair to a quieter place, a friendly looking man approaches us. I remember him as our contact Ben Johnson; he's wearing a suit and is carrying an obviously heavy briefcase with him.

"Hello there Logan, Charles. Ready for the big day?"

"Hey Ben."

"Hello Ben, I think we're ready, aren't we Logan?"

I nod. I actually want to scream, tell them I'm not, because I'm getting more nervous every second.

"Come on let's go to a more peaceful place to talk."

Relieved to get out of the hall I follow Ben to a small office. Once there he tells us to take place at the large wooden table and gives us a cup of coffee. Grateful I take it from him. Caffeine, just what I needed. He opens the briefcase and takes out some papers. 

"These are the last forms that need to be filled in." I groan…papers again. Ben grins at me. "Don't worry Logan, these are a piece of cake in comparison with the ones last week." I mutter something obscene, which is rewarded by a stern look from Chuck. 

"Alright then here we go. Fill in your name at the top of that paper…" 

After finishing the last papers, we have another coffee and talk a bit. Ben tells us he needs to go somewhere and leaves us in his office. I think about the last few weeks. It all started when Nick Fury called me a while ago.

"Xavier's, Logan."

"Logan. It's me Nick."

"Fury? Why are ya calling? Something wrong?"

"Not this time Logan. By the way I'm fine, thanks for asking."

"Right. So?"

"Well I thought ya liked to know that we ran in Weapon X."

"What!?"

"We got them Logan, at least the ones you didn't kill."

"Y're shitting me, right?"

"No I'm not. They're gonna be charged with crimes against humanity, physical abuse and all that stuff. We need a witness."

"Jesus… A witness? You're not suggesting…No way, man!"

"Logan you're the only one available. You have to, otherwise we can't hold anything against them."

"But I've killed some, right. They'll hold that against me."

"I've already taken care of that Logan, whatever they say it won't stand. So you're gonna do it or what?" 

"I-I don't know…I should do it, right?"

"Yeah pal I think you should do it…"

"Can I think about it for a while?"

"Sure, but not too long"

"It won't take long."

"Okay then. Call me alright?"

"Yeah I will. See ya."

"Bye Logan."

As I hang up, 'Ro's entering the room. I must be looking really bad, 'cause she's wearing that 'mother-hen' look. I have to admit I don't feel so great indeed.

"Logan is there something wrong?" 

"No nothing." I'm nauseous. I gotta sit down. When I look around, the closest chair is on the other end of the room. Damn…I don't think I can make it that far. Stubborn as I am I still try it. Dumb move. Halfway I get a dizzy spell. I crash down against the wall and bump my head pretty hard. A few seconds after the nice thump my head makes, 'Ro is already at my side. 

"Logan! Goddess…I'll get Henry."

"It's… okay…. 'Ro."  Before I know it she's hitting her combadge and calls Hank. I try to protest, but she's inexorable. Weakly I try to stand. My head is hurting like hell. Great. I don't know what's wrong with me all of a sudden.  Hank's here in no time.

"Logan? What happened?"

"He looked ill. When he tried to walk he fell down."

"I see. Logan do you hear me?"

"Yeah. I'm fine"

"Well apparently you're not, let's get you to the medlab."

"I'm fine. I don't need ta go to the medlab."

"Yes you do."

Hank's dragging me up to my feet and we walk to the medlab. There's no use in protesting, 'cause he's like 'Ro inexorable. My head still hurts a bit, but my healing factor is taking care of it already. When we enter the hall to the medlab, the stench of chemicals and medical stuff is assaulting my nose. I remember the conversation with Fury and I immediately feel sick again.

"Hank…stop. Not the lab."

"Logan I need to examine you there."

I slump down and sit against the wall.

"Logan? Come on let's go to the lab. We need to do some experiments."

Experiments? The word makes me sick and I feel the need to vomit. I try to push it back, but I can't and let it out. After a few minutes of puking, I stare at the remains of my breakfast on the floor. Great. Just freaking great. I lean against the wall once again and Hank's examining me. Then it dawns on me; I'm scared. That's what wrong with me; I'm scared as hell. But why?

"Logan? Are you all right? I can't detect any physical malfunctions. I called the Professor he'll be down here any minute now. Are you still feeling ill?"

"Nah…feel better now."

"I bet you do, my good friend." He turns to 'Ro, who's still looking awfully concerned.  "Ororo could you please bring me some things that will help me clean this up? I'd do it myself, but I need to stay with him."

She nods and is already on her way before he can finish his sentence. While she's gone Hank tries to convince me to go to the medlab with him, but I don't budge.

"Logan, come on! Why won't you go with me?"

"I hate labs Hank, ya know that. Besides I'm feeling fine." I turn to walk away.

"Hello, gentlemen." Chuck. "I thought something was wrong with Logan, but it seems he's his own self again."

"He's not Charles. That's why he needs to go to the medlab with me, but he won't do it."

"I'm fine Chuck. I don't need ta go to the medlab." He must have picked up my slight wavering, 'cause he looks like he's doesn't believe me. Damn telepaths…

"Tell me what happened." Hank tells the story, while I take some stuff from 'Ro and start cleaning up.

"Logan, come with me." I follow Chuck to his office. Once there I sit down in one of the comfortable leather chairs.

"Would you please tell me what happened?"

"I was dizzy and I felt sick, that's all."

"I was actually referring to the source of your illness. Did something unsettling happen to you?"

I contemplate telling him and decide that he'll find out anyway sooner or later. He's world's strongest telepath after all. So I tell him about Nick's call and ask him for some advice. 

"How do you feel about this all Logan?"

"I don't know...it's weird that after all these years they'll be finally convicted. I never thought I'd be needed to do that." 

"Yes, you are indeed needed to do that, but are you willing to?"

"I think I have to, those people shouldn't be walking around free. So I guess I'll do it."

"I was hoping you would say that." I look at him confused. "I hope you'll then be able to close this chapter and go on with your life." I nod. I definitely want to bury this, to forget it and go on with my life.


	2. Part 2

Title: Horror Vacuum

Disclaimer: Please can I have Logan? *Puppy dog eyes* No? Grrr....okay then, fine he's all yours

Summary: Weapon X stands on trail and Logan is called up as witness

Rating: Probably PG, we're talking Logan after all....

Warning:I am not familiar with the justice system in America or Canada. That's why I wrote this from Logan's perspective. I figured he wouldn't know these things very well either. As for the terms I had to use, I'm sorry if it's not correct. Besides that, my grammar is probably horrible, sorry 'bout that.

Note:   _Italics are thoughts_

Telepathic conversation__

            Flashback

We walk through the crowded hall into a hallway to the small room where I'll be waiting until they call me up. It'll take about 20 minutes 'till they do that. Chuck and I practiced the whole procedure once, so I won't make any mistakes. He's already in the room with Ben. As I sit on a chair and wait for them to call me up, I realize that I'm not nervous any more, not scared. As a matter of fact I feel nothing... It's like I'm empty.

Papers, papers and even more papers...Why the hell am I doing this anyway? I stretch a little as I look at the pile of papers in front of me. Ben, a friend of Chuck, told me I should fill in all the blanks... A lot of them stay blank...How the hell do you have to fill in y'r birthday or your last name when ya don't even know them yourself? Just freakin' great...So I stare at the pile for a moment and resume filling in the little stuff I do know about myself.

As I walk into the courtroom the emptiness I experienced before evolves in a sudden feeling of uncertainty. I scan the room quickly and find Ben and Chuck sitting in the seats in the back of the room. I walk to the witness box and say the oath before I sit down. Only then I dare to cast a glance to the first accused. What I see shocks me; is this one of the people that tortured me? Is this one of the monsters that haunt me in my sleep? It can't be...this is just a kind looking old lady! Chuck must have caught that stray of thoughts, 'cause I hear his mental voice in my head. Logan, calm down. Remember your healing factor. You may not experience the aging process, but anyone else does. This is one of the scientists of Weapon X that experimented on you, how strange it may seem. She's probably one of the eldest. He's right and I understand. I shift in my seat a little and than the guy who's probably the prosecutor starts asking me questions.

"Mister Logan, do you recognize the accused?"

"No…sir." Shit I almost forgot to call him sir, damn Logan don't fuck this up.

"Why don't you recognize her?"

"I lost most of my memories, sir."

"How did you lose them?"

"They wiped them"

"Who?"

"Weapon X, sir."

"How did they wipe your memories Mr. Logan?"

"I don't know, sir."

I call Nick that night. He's happy I'm doing this. He tells me not to worry about the shit I've done in my life. When I lay in bed I can't sleep, I stare at the ceiling and think about Weapon X. I'm not sure I'm the right person to witness against them. I can't remember most of the time I've spent there, so how I'm a supposed to testify? When I finally fall a sleep I wake up three hours later from a horrible nightmare…as usual.

I stroll around the mansion until a more reasonable time to breakfast and walk inside to grab a plate and read the paper. At the time the rest of the mansions inhabitants come in I've finished breakfast long ago. As usual Scott walks in first, gets a cup of coffee, grabs the paper and sits down at the opposite of the table. "Mornin', One-eye." He grunts something inaudible and continues waking up. Talking about a morning mood… Jubes on the other hand is bouncing with energy already and chatters the ears off of my head. When she's finally done talking, I look at her and decide I made the right decision; they have to be locked up for life so this little kid has one thing less to watch out for.

I'm sick of this questioning. They keep asking me stuff I don't know the answer to. I can feel myself become more and more agitated every second. 

"When the accused was experimenting on you they put you into, I quote; 'A liquid tank, with a green substance.' This is very vague, could you please tell what kind of substance you were talking about?"

"I don't *know*! If I knew, I would have put it there, wouldn't I?! Why don't ya just ask *her*? I'm sure she knows what yer talking about!" 

Logan, please. Calm yourself. I understand this must be frustrating, but losing control will only make it harder on yourself.  

Thankfully Chuck's still with me. I search for him and when I meet his eyes I sent back Thanks. I'll try to. When is this going to stop? 

You know you can ask for a pause whenever you want to Logan. Just do what seems best to you. I nod slightly and turn my attention back to the guy who's asking questions. He's still babbling about something unimportant and I put my hand up.

"Yes?"

"Can we please stop for a while?"

I can see he's not happy with that, but I don't care. If I sit here one minute longer I'm gonna explode. Thank God he nods a yes and he declares we have a half-hour break. I stand up stretch little and pop my neck. Unsure what to do next I wait until Ben walks up to me. 

"You did very well, Logan."  I give him a weak smile and walked with him to where Chuck is waiting. I ask if we can go outside and they walk with me. 

Please tell me what you think!


	3. Part 3

Title: Horror Vacuum

Disclaimer: Please can I have Logan? *Puppy dog eyes* No? Grrr....okay then, fine he's all yours

Summary: Weapon X stands on trail and Logan is called up as witness

Rating: Probably PG, we're talking Logan after all....

Warning:I am not familiar with the justice system in America or Canada. That's why I wrote this from Logan's perspective. I figured he wouldn't know these things very well either. As for the terms I had to use, I'm sorry if it's not correct. Besides that, my grammar is probably horrible, sorry 'bout that.

Note:   _Italics are thoughts_

Telepathic conversation__

            Flashback

Thanks for the reviews!

Finally in the fresh air. I plop down on a wooden bench just outside the building and rub my face with both hands. We sit in silence for a while just enjoying the warm June sun. Surprisingly it's me who breaks the silence. 

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"For not knowing that shit."

"You know you are not to blame for that Logan."

"Yeah, but it still feels bad ya know. I owe the others more than that."

"Who do you mean?"

"The other experiments." I spit the word out with disgust. Remembering the nameless faces of my fellow testsubjects. They too had been tested on, but unlike me no of them survived the course of actions back then. I can't even remember them clearly, but it feels as if they were the only ones connected with me in my dark and forgotten past. 

"I see." Chuck says and again we're sitting in silence. Ben stands up declaring he needs to do something and leaves. After a few minutes it's Chuck this time who starts conversation.

"Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." I give him a puzzled look. Chuck asking permission to ask something? That's new. He waits for a second and I see he's trying to find the right words. 

"When I told you about the videotape earlier in the car. You seemed frightened." He pauses there for a few seconds. 

"If you don't want to talk about it I will respect that, but I feel it is necessary if you do. If they will show it I need to know your possible reaction to prevent you from becoming…feral."

I nod. He was right. He needs to be able to help me keep control before my mind would turn bestial and put up my mental shields. The reasonable part of my mind tells me to tell him, but another part is trying to forget about the tape and whatever consequences there will be.

After a few moments of inner battle my reasonable side wins and I decide to tell him.

I'm in my small dark cell. The only light that can be seen shines through the little barred window in the door. The small column of light suddenly disappears and the stench of chemicals from the other side of the door assaults my oversensitive nose. I try to brace myself for what will happen next, but I always fail. The door slides open and there are three guards on top of me pushing their steel rods in my neck. I never understand why they would do that, for I'm bound by these electronic bounds around my wrists and hands. Besides that my feet are bound together by a thick chain. So it's not like I'm a real threat to them. I struggle a bit, but I know it's useless anyhow. I stiffen when I feel the tip of a cold needle pressing in my bicep. I growl when it breaks my skin, try to pull away, but the plunger is being pushed down and the burning liquid sears through my veins. My sight blurs and my body goes weak, I feel the guards getting off of me and then I fall in a blissfull emptiness. 

I awake to the sound of metal instruments and beeping computers. A sharp pain shoots through my body with every breath I take. When I open my eyes I'm blinded by the lights above my head and I realise I'm still on the surgery table. As soon as my eyes get used to the lights I wish they didn't. The bastards are checking me thoroughly, while others are cleaning the now bloodied medical instruments. I try to shout at them, but there is a tube in my mouth refraining me from speaking. I look around frantically searching for something that will help me out. I notice the camera hanging above me, its little red light indicating it's recording everything. I feel sick thinking about that. Thinking that they taped everything probably using it for later analyses of what they just did to me. There's a hand pushing on the painful stitch on my chest. I look up to a face partially hidden by a mask. When I look in the eyes behind the glasses a find nothing there, no feelings, no compassion. Nothing but a vast emptiness. 

Chuck's looking at me with the same understanding look he always has. I sigh, staring in the distance.

"I'm glad you told me Logan. I know how hard this must be for you."

I grunt and turn my head to face Ben who's walking towards us. He sits down next to me. 

"I talked a bit with the judge and he thinks it will be sufficient if you're only present at the trails of the senior staff. In about ten minutes we'll continue this one and tomorrow there will be another one. They also had some more information on that videotape. They will show it tomorrow and they need you to be there to verify its content. Are you up to that?"

"Yeah, I am." Once more I look at Chuck for confirmation and he nods. 

"I was also happy to hear that Nicholas Fury will testify also on behalf of S.H.I.E.LD. He was present at most of the arrests. You know him, don't you?"   

"Yeah, he's a good friend."

"Very well. Let's go back, okay?"

Once more we walk into the courtroom and another tiring round of questions is fired my way.

That night we when we're back in the fancy hotel were we're staying, I first take a long hot shower. Feel the water relieve some of the tension in my shoulders and neck. I'm glad to have some time to myself again. Chuck offered me to have dinner downstairs in the luxurious diningroom, but I told him I'd order something by roomservice. I could see he wanted to talk to me, but I needed some space. Some time alone.  I drop down on my bed and fall a sleep before my head hits the pillow. 

I dream about a green forrest, a beautiful lake. A good dream. A dream that suddenly turns into a nightmare full of pain and terror. Full of anger and frustration.  I wake once again drenched in sweat, in the remains of my matras and pillow. After I realise were I am I curse. How the hell am I going to explain this to the hotel management? I sit on the edge of my bed, head in my hands. I wonder if this will stop after they're locked up forever. Knowing my luck, probably not. 

For some unknown reason I pick up the phone and dial the number of the mansion. Listening I take a glance at the clock next to the bed. 4 am. Nobody will be awake. Just when I'm about to hang up I hear the groggy voice of Scott. 

"Xavier institute, Scott Summers, how can I help you?" I have to smile at that. Even at 4 am, half asleep he's still polite. Not for long probably.

"Hey Cyke."

"Logan? Something wrong? Do you need the team?" I almost hear his brains switch to full Fearless leader mode.  

"Nah."

"Then why do you call at... " Pause."4 in the morning?!"

"I don't know." 

"That's it, I'm hanging up!" I hear Jeannie's voice in the background. Scott sighs.

"Here's Jean. Oh, and Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"Normal people sleep at this time of the day, maybe you should consider to do the same...and leave others alone!" He passes the phone on to Jean. 

"Hey Logan."

"Hey yourself Red."

"Is everything all right?"

"Yeah."

"How did it go?"

"Okay, I guess. It was...difficult."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, not really."

"Why are you awake?"

"Had a nightmare."

"I see."

"Shredded the bed." 

"You did?"

"I don't know how to explain it to the hotel." She thinks for a while and I can almost see the smile coming up.

"Well, I have a suggestion."

"Which is?"

"Just say that you had some quite exhilarating encounter with a lovely woman." 

I surprise myself by bursting out laughing. I can hear her laugh too on the other end of the line. Then I hear Scott clear his throat and she tries to be serious again, but failing miserably. She's still giggling when we're saying goodbye and both hang up the phone.    

It feels good to laugh again and suddenly everything doesn't look so bad anymore. I grab the discman Jubes got me once and listen to Nirvana while relaxing in the bathtub. 

I'd love to hear what you think!


	4. Part 4

Title: Horror Vacuum

Disclaimer: Please can I have Logan? *Puppy dog eyes* No? Grrr....okay then, fine he's all yours

Summary: Weapon X stands on trail and Logan is called up as witness

Rating: Probably PG, we're talking Logan after all....

Warning:I am not familiar with the justice system in America or Canada. That's why I wrote this from Logan's perspective. I figured he wouldn't know these things very well either. As for the terms I had to use, I'm sorry if it's not correct. Besides that, my grammar is probably horrible, sorry 'bout that.

Note: _Italics are thoughts_

Telepathic conversation

Flashback

Thanks you Blix Howlett, projecteve1 & Base for the reviews!

_______________________________________

Chuck's already in the dining room waiting for me to join him with breakfast. 

"Goodmorning Logan."

"Mornin'." I grab a few croissants, order a cup of coffee and grab the newspaper that lies on our table. After a few minutes of comfortable silence Chuck speaks up.

"Did you sleep well?"

I almost choke on my coffee when I remember my conversation with Scott and Jean and the fact that I still have to explain the shredded mattress. 

"Logan?"

Seeing that this place is crowded with waiters and other hotel personnel I decide to continue this conversation on a 'higher' level.

Had a nightmare and scratched the bed pretty good.

Damage?

My look is enough to convince him that his gift is needed to cover it up.  

He clears his throat and again we're eating in silence. 

After breakfast I go back to my room to redress. Under normal circumstances I'd refuse to wear a monkey suit, but Chuck convinced me it'd be better if I did wear one. It gives credibility. I doubt that for I never trust people who wear suits, but he knows more of this trail stuff than I do, so I'll resign this one time. I stretch and take a deep breath before I go downstairs were the car is waiting. 

We don't speak on the way to the court. I stare outside to the houses and people that we pass. Each of them clear for only a second before turning into a blur and disappear. I try to meditate to put my mind at ease, but every time I reach that point of peace my minds turns back to the coming events. I'm nervous. And maybe even scared.  

When we arrive there, Ben and Nick Fury are waiting for us. Like yesterday I help the professor in his wheelchair and we go up to meet them. 

"Hey Logan, Professor Xavier."

"Hey Nick. Wow, never expected to see ya out of that damn uniform for once." Lame joke to hide the fact that I'm nervous as hell. I can see he knows that too. Luckily he decides to take it easy on me.

"Ah well, after years of wearing it, it was time to try something else. Besides you look a bit like a penguin yourself."

I roll my eyes at him. "Don't push it, Fury."

"Cigar?"

"Sure." I take the cigar and light it. Together with Chuck and Ben we walk to the entrance were we're stopped by a security officer. 

"Sorry Sirs, but you are not allowed to smoke in here. Please put those cigars out. Thank you sir." I glare at the kid, barely legal to smoke himself, but proceed to do what he says. Fury on the other hand...

"What? Do you have any idea who you talking to?"

"I'm sorry sir."

"I smoke where I want to smoke!"

"Nick, come on put it out."

"You do what that shrimp says?"

"Yeah, I do. And so do you."

He grumbles, reluctantly puts out his cigar and drops it in front of the young officer while glaring at him fiercely.  

We enter the building, walk once more through the large hall and go straight to the same room we went yesterday. There we have some coffee and wait for the second trail to begin. Ben told us it would be one of the younger scientists, one who actually had been cutting into me. 

They call up Fury first. He'll them them about the raid he had done in some sort of laboratory, finding evidence of earlier experimentation on mutants by some shady corporation, with a list of names. It turned out that 'shady corporation' was nothing less than Weapon X working for the Canadian government. After that he hunted down all of them and now we're here.

The same guy as yesterday opens the door and tells me to follow him. I go to the witness box once again after saying the oath.  

I take a look at the place were the accused is supposed to be, but to my surprise it's empty. I raise my brows and look at Chuck for explanation. 

Where's he?

It was decided for safety reasons that he will not be here when they show the tape.

I growl. What? 

I want him here. 

Why should I suffer, while he's sitting on his ass drinking coffee someplace else? Let him see what he did. Let him sweat for a while. Let him think I'll kill him, he deserves it.

Logan? Why are you so angry?

Before I can answer him I hear another voice talking to me.

"Mr. Logan? Mr. Logan do you hear me?" I glare at the guy for disrupting our mental conversation.

"What?" I bark. Seeing his frightened look I try to sound a bit nicer.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"We'll start the tape, are you ready?"

I glance at Chuck once more and I can see he's very concerned. I'm okay. He nods.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

The guy walks to a television and pushes a few buttons. Everybody shifts in his or her seats to get a better look and I brace myself for the things to come. When the blur on the screen is gone I hear a static voice...

 "Tape 54. Weapon X subject 121086.  Code Wolverine. Under supervision of Professor Hines. Phase three; optimize regeneration process internal organs. "

I see myself lying on the surgery table. It seems strangely distant, like it's not me I'm seeing.  My hands are bound and there are several persons in labcoats around me. One of them gets a scalpel and starts cutting in my abdomen. A thin line of blood appears and they wipe it away.

"Vitals?"

"Stable."

They cut deeper. I wince as soon as they are through the muscle tissue. Some people around me shift in their seats and clear their throats. I hardly notice them. I'm staring transfixed at the image on the screen. The constant beeping of the monitors shrill in my ears.

"Scalpel 3.Taking sample of liver. Tray."

"Vitals?"

"Heart-rate rising. Breathing normal."

I want to look away, but I force myself to keep watching. I have to see this. I have to know what they did. A knot is forming in my stomach and I clench my fingers tightly around the armrest of the chair. I watch with disgust as they bring a weird looking thing into the cut.

"Electrolyses of the internal organs. Time 14:23. Clear."

I can see my body getting shocked, trembling all over. My grip on the armrest tightens, knuckles turning white. I breathe in deep. Trying to clear my mind. I can feel the animal lurking, waiting for a chance to get out. 

"Complete regeneration on 14:26."

"Heart-rate rising! Breathing faster! He's waking up!"

"What? It can't be! More anaesthetic. Raise dose to 4.6."

"No not more anaesthetic! It will influence the regenerative process."

I hear a low moan, almost too soft to hear. That's when I snap. My breathing goes faster and a red haze forms before my eyes. I grip the sides of my head tightly trying to shut everything out. But I can't. The pain is too real. Logan! N.. I have to get out!

Get out! Get out! Get aaarrgghhh!! I stand up and flight to the exit, almost tripping over chairs and people. The security guards at the door try to stop me, but the need to get away is too strong and I throw them off of me. I run down the hallway, making my way past shouting people. I gotta get away! 

I burst into a room, not caring which one and close the door behind me. Trying to catch my breath. My eyes dart around the room searching for threats when they come to rest at a gray-haired man staring at me in shock, coffee spilled on the floor. He's too scared to move, staring at me like a deer caught in the headlights. I can sense there is someone else in the room shouting at me, but I ignore him. All my attention is focused on the man in front of me. As we stare in each other's eyes, a vague feeling of recognition starts gnawing in the back of my head. I know him. Very slowly a memory is forming in my mind. A memory full of pain and fear. And him. My claws get out on their own accord as my mind tries to process what's going on. He jumps startled at the 'snikt' of my claws. Slowly he backs away from me. 

"I-I'm s-sorry, I r-really am...P-please don't k-kill me? I'm sorry..."

Too late. He knows it too. Just when I'm about to attack a group of armed security officers burst into to room, jumping on top of me. I struggle to get free, but something, or someone is stopping me from moving. 

I can feel his presence in my mind and the fog is slowly clearing. Logan. Please calm down.  A wave of calm washes over me and I breathe in deeply. I hear people around me talking frantically, some of them hurrying away. The security guards on top of me blocking my view of what happens. I hear Nick's voice telling them to get off of me. Ben telling the audience that's gathered around us that there is nothing going on. And Chuck still in my head trying to keep me calm. One by one the guards get off of me, guns still ready to shoot me when necessary. I stand up slowly, still dazed. They're all staring at me, unsure how to proceed. I push past them hurrying to the exit of the building. I hear Nick calling me when I open the door and run. 

__________________________

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
